Ten songs for the two of them
by M S N G R
Summary: Ten random songs and ten random storeies. Warning: fluff


Hi peoples! This waz inspired by kyotoprincess. I took the rules and pasted them and all. I had a ton of fun doing this. I swear you should try it! Btw the reason all my songs are happy and upbeat is because I was listening to Pandora on the dance radio. Haha. Also thanks for reading and reviewing my last story! I luv luv luv luv luv luv LUV constructive criticism. This is kinda like a refreshment from the story im writing now. I hope you enjoy

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.

_Yeah! Usher_

He stared at the person behind him. He was dreaming things, right? RIGHT?

Because someone was grinding on him in the club. And that someone had a dick. A hard one. He was also red-eyed and black-haired with tight jeans and a tight shirt. He was dancing and grinding. Did Shizuo mention he was grinding?

The man looked up at him with a smirk and kept rubbing with the beat of the music. He went up on his toes and ghosted his lips ver Shizuo's.

"Hey"

_Fire Burning Sean Kingston_

"Goddammit," Shizuo cursed as he spilled his drink all over himself.

"Haha, woow Shizuo," Shinra laughed.

"Oh shuddup." He quickly grabbed a towel and was about to clean up until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha…?" He turned around and met with a smirking devil.

"…Izaya…," he growled.

"Haha Shizu-chan, you spilled your drink."

"I'm well aware."

"Let me clean it up."

"Huh?" The black-haired man went down on his knees in between the blonde's legs. He put his hands on Shizuo's thighs and swept his tongue over the spill which happened to be over Shizuo's crotch. He put his mouth in the middle and stared licking the alcohol.

Everyone just stared.

_Moonlight Shadow Groove Coverage_

Shizuo walked under the moon through the bustling city. Everything was glowing, shining. It was Friday, why wouldn't it be all happy?

But Shizuo was far from happy. He was angry. That bastard flea. I was all _his _fault.

_He _was the one who told Shizuo to meet him on the roof of some building at night and then ran away.

He climbed up the stairs and eventually came to the roof.

He gasped. Before him was the most beautiful sight ever.

Izaya stared at him with glowing red eyes and skin like pearls with the moon behind him and laughed.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile too.

_Telephone Lady Gaga_

"Ugghhhh!" Izaya screamed in his office as the cellphone line kept ringing.

"Why the hell isn't he picking up?" He spinned around in his chair in annoyance, hoping it would help, but it only annoyed him further.

He had something _great _planned, but the protozoan wasn't picking up. Where the hell was he?

Then he heard stomping followed by impatient knocking. Izaya stared at the door with surprise.

"Who the hell…?" and the door burst open revealing a flushed blonde. Izaya stared a moment.

"Why are you her?"

"You called," the man smiled, lovingly, and walked towards Izaya.

Izaya stared fondly as he was enclosed in big arms.

_California Gurls Katy Perry_

"Ah shit," Izaya muttered under his breath. He carefully touched his bare chest and winced at the burning pain.

He was on a school trip to California and the class was at one of the beaches in Los Angeles. While everyone else was going to swim or play volleyball, he was going to tan. So he had taken up a nice sunny place and staked his claim. He laid down, ready to wake up with a nice tan but he had _obviously _forgot to put on sunscreen. Now he looked like a tomato. One big red tomato.

"I can't believe this happened." Then he heard laughter behind him. Really loud annoying laughter.

He looked up and saw Shizuo pointing his finger, clutching his stomach, and tearng up, all while laughing.

Great.

_Your love is my drug Kesha_

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He was gasping in his wet and uncomfortable bed. His eyes were wide in disbelief. A one night stand with that idiot could _not _be doing this to him. Its been a week since that drunk mistake and yet he dreamed about it every damn night. He remembered the gentle caressing hands ghosting over his waist and the mocha eyes full of adoration and wild lust. Just thinking of it made him crazy with need. He wanted that handsome man _now._

Suddenly he heard a knocking and a crash. Before he could comprehend what happened he was pinned on the bed, staring up at lust crazed mocha eyes. A growl escaped the man's lips as he dived into the pleasure.

_Boom Boom Pow Black-Eyed Peas_

CRASH

The sound echoed across the buildings for all to be heard, followed with blissful laughing and a roar. Everyone on the street knew what was happening and quickly scurried away before they became victims.

"!' a roar came from behind a building as a red-eyed devil a.k.a. Izaya came skipping out. Following him was an angered inhuman monster name Shizuo.

"GET OVER HERE FLEA!"

"Only if you can catch me first!" the devil replied.

The blond0haired man picked up a nearby vending machine and threw it at the bouncing figure, which easily dodged.

Everyone knew this routine and they knew to stay away. But they didn't know what happened _after. _And the devil and monster liked to keep it that way.

_Hey Soul Sister Train_

Izaya looked at the two girls in disbelief. In front of him were his twin sisters. And behind them was a chained, gagged, unconscious Shizuo on a leash. They all stood at his apartment door as the girls grinned, one ear-to-ear, and the other more subtle but still smiling.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Happy Birthday!" one girl explained, rattling the chain in her hand.

"…present…you," the other mumbled. And that was all the explanation Izaya needed. They had taken down Shizuo. Something Izaya had never been able to do.

"So where do we put him" one girl asked.

He would remember never to mess with them.

_Teenage Dream Katy Perry_

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Shizuo cursed with disbelief. The clock beside his bed read 7:29 a.m. Only 11 ore inutes until school started and here he was in bed, blushing, and slightly feverish.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door. It was soft and he immediately knew who it was.

"Kasuka! No! Don't come in here!" Shizuo yelled a second too late as the door opened. Kasula stared at him ans scanned his eyes over Shizuo's bed and his…mess. Shizuo blushed an impossible red.

"Brother, vlean up your mess and get to school quickly or else Izaya will get sad."

"ok…Wait WHAT?" Shizuo exclaimed in a high pitched voice and blushed again. Kasuka walked away, and Shizuo swore he saw Kasuka smirk at him.

_Only Girl (In the world) Rihanna_

Oh god was Shizuo nervous. He could feel the shivers running up and down his back like crazy as he stood in some fancy restaurant in a suit. Why was he there, you ask? Because he had finally asked Izaya out on a date, of course! He wanted to make this night special for the both of them, and the only way to do that was to make everything perfect. He swore on his pride and remaining dignity that he would make this work. Or he would die trying.

He looked around as Izaya walked in, wearing leather pants and a white collared shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. Oh god was he sexy.

Izaya looked at him and caught him staring. He smirked and walked up to the nervous-wrecked blonde.

"Shall we, Princess?" Izaya asked as he held his arm out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
